


Не улавливаю

by Qeewi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, M/M, UST, kind of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi
Summary: Об Игоре, который не понимает намеков.
Relationships: Igor Akinfeev/Artem Dzyuba
Kudos: 2





	Не улавливаю

**Author's Note:**

> Да, название - цитата из "Шерлока".  
> Одна из первых (по этому фандому), любимых и самых удачных (в рейтинге моего личного мерзкого мнения) работ. Just saying.

Сперва Игорь думает, что ему это все только кажется. В конце концов, трудно представить, что трое здоровых, взрослых мужиков, игроков Сборной России по футболу, _всерьез_ могут кучкой бродить по полю, то и дело о чем-то шушукаясь, словно стайка девочек-семиклассниц, обсуждающая очередную сплетню в школьном туалете. Однако спустя два дня пристального наблюдения за тандемом _«Головин-Черышев-Кутепов»_ , Акинфеев приходит к неутешительному выводу — нихера ему, блять, не кажется.

В принципе, до тех пор, пока эта непонятная херня — другого слова Игорь просто подобрать не может, — которую _ни-в-коем-месте-не-святая_ троица вот уже почти неделю мутит на поле, не мешает ходу тренировок, ему должно быть наплевать. Чем бы дитя — или в этом случае уместнее сказать _дети_ — не тешилось, как говорится. Но Акинфеев не может взять и наплевать — слишком хорошо он этих молодцев знает, чтоб спускать все это дело на тормозах, — а потому наблюдает за троицей еще пристальнее. Словно мама-курица за своими цыплятами. Мало ли, что они там задумали и чем оно в итоге обернется.

Собственно говоря, оборачивается это самое загадочное «оно» одним большим и жирным ничем: для Головина, Черышева и Кутепова — ничем особенным, для Акинфеева — ничем хорошим.

— Акинфеев, мать твою за ногу, ты какого черта творишь? — после девятого пропущенного Игорем мяча Саламыч орет так, что у вратаря уши закладывает. При всем при этом все претензии он выдерживает стоически, что, кажется, бесит Черчесова только больше. — Забыл, что мяч _ловить_ надо? Так я тебе напомню! Десять дополнительных кругов по стадиону — марш! Остальные свободны. Перерыв пятнадцать минут.

Игорь даже спорить не берется — виноват и каюсь, Станислав Саламович! — и безропотно отправляется исполнять наказ тренера, сверля спину опьяненного внезапно обрушившейся на голову халявой Головина гневным взглядом.

Ух, вот доберется он до этих паршивцев…

 _«И что тогда?_ — язвительно спрашивает его внутренний голос, почему-то до жуткого напоминающий ему голос все того же Черчесова, пристально наблюдающего за ним с противоположного конца поля. — _Что ты им предъявишь, м?»._

И тут ведь даже, блять, не поспоришь. Не подойдет же он к ним и не скажет: _«Прекратите шушукаться — меня это нервирует»_? Послать они его, конечно, не пошлют — все-таки он капитан, и парни его уважают, — но пальцем у виска покрутят. Или того хуже — примутся шептаться в два раза интенсивнее. Ему назло.

Нет, думает Акинфеев, минуя раздраженного Черчесова в третий раз, такого счастья ему не надо. Пусть секретничают сколько хотят — невелика беда, пока это не отражается на _их_ результативности. И не касается его, потому что если он продолжит на них отвлекаться, то в следующий раз ему перепадут все двадцать штрафных кругов от Саламыча. А Игорь, при всей своей выдающейся физической подготовке, к такому не готов.

К тому же, игнорировать раздражители не так уж и трудно, если ты Игорь Акинфеев.

Игорь серьезный и собранный — настолько, что его собственных серьезности и собранности с лихвой хватило бы на всю команду. Игорю ничего не стоит сосредоточиться на своих прямых обязанностях вратаря и капитана — он это знает. _Все_ это знают. Поэтому Акинфеев без труда берет себя в руки и по окончании пятнадцатиминутного перерыва снова становится самим собой — уверенным, надежным, местами излишне вспыльчивым и занудным капитаном.

Впрочем, даже этого не хватает. После игры с испанцами парни словно с цепи срываются, становятся ну просто невыносимыми, действуя на нервы теперь уже не только Игорю — к «клубу рассерженных и раздраженных» внезапно присоединяется Дзюба.

Акинфеев может только растерянно хлопать глазами, наблюдая за взвинченным нападающим. Обычно Артём на чужие подколы болезненно не реагирует: глаза для вида закатит да поржет от души — так, за компанию. А теперь, стоит Черышеву с мерзкой ухмылочкой на лице шепнуть ему что-то, бесится только так — вон, полыхает аки Аид из одного небезызвестного диснеевского мультика.

У Дениса улыбка до ушей. Он хохочет, словно ребенок, улепетывает от товарища по команде со всех ног, но в глазах — тревога. Дзюба, может быть, и свой в доску, но если его разозлить — всыпать может так, что мало не покажется. Это — общеизвестный факт, проверенный не один десяток раз. Поэтому Черышев не зря беспокоится за свой прелестный зад: уж если Артём догонит, то надерет его ему так, что полузащитник еще неделю сидеть не сможет.

Черышев шустрый, бегает так, что только пятки сверкают. Но и это его не спасает от страшной участи — от рассерженного Артёма ему все-таки прилетает. Мячом. Аккурат по левой ягодице.

— Артём, это что за еб твою мать? — орет капитан ошалело, даже опешив от такого пиздеца. Остальные члены команды замирают, словно толпа зевак, бросают все свои дела и просто _смотрят_. Оттого Черчесов, который, судя по виду, от происходящего на поле вот-вот инфаркт схватит, сокрушается в два раза громче, покрывая Дзюбу такими матами, что воображение отправляется отдыхать на испанские пляжи. А под конец тирады впаивает виновнику сего безобразия пятнадцать штрафных кругов вокруг стадиона.

Артём выслушивает все с абсолютным безразличием, написанном на ~~красивом~~ мужественном лице, кивает, где надо — и где не надо тоже, — признавая неправоту. Отбывает наказание он честно, без халтуры, а под конец тренировки подходит к пострадавшему с выражением искреннего сочувствия на лице.

 _«Тоже мне,_ — думает Игорь, настороженно наблюдая за происходящим и готовясь, в случае чего, разнимать дебоширов, — _актриса без Оскара»._

— Прости, брат, случайно получилось, — говорит Артём Денису по итогу, но в глазах не мелькает ни грамма раскаяния. Черышев бормочет что-то нечленораздельное, прижимая уже третий пакет льда к больному месту, и принимается быстрее ковылять к раздевалке — от греха подальше.

Больше в обществе Артёма Дзюбы никто из троицы острить не берется. Акинфеев даже было успевает обрадоваться, что все обошлось малой кровью — и огромным синяком на ягодице Дениса, — но парни вдруг принимаются доебываться до него.

В роли массовика-затейника выступает Саша, Илья же с радостью принимает эстафету. Денис, то и дело потирая ушибленное место, время от времени разбавляет словесный понос друзей едкими комментариями. Игорь мужественно терпит весь поток острот, не уставая диву даваться — как до этого вообще дошло? У Акинфеева терпение далеко не ангельское. Опиздюлиться у него можно на раз-два — запросто. Дзюба в гневе, конечно, страшен, но Акинфеев — вообще зверь. Игорь — капитан, Игорю не до телячьих нежностей. Надо кому-то вправить мозги — он вправит. Да так, что на место они встанут надолго. Ребята знают об этом не понаслышке и на рожон стараются не лезть. Оттого попытки троицы — ладно, _парочки_ — подъебать его выглядят еще более странно.

Ну вот и чего им неймется?

Своего апогея эта комедия достигает за ужином. Игорь маячит у столов с салатами — Головин и Кутепов трутся рядом. Ходят за ним по пятам, куда бы он ни пошел, медленно, но верно доводя Акинфеева до ручки. Еще чуть-чуть и он точно не выдержит — наденет каждому из них миску с салатом на голову. Потому что ну какого хера?

— Знаешь, Игорь, а я тебе правда завидую, — театрально вздыхает Саша, искоса наблюдая за вратарем.

— Неужели? — светски интересуется Акинфеев, усиленно делая вид, что его крайне интересует лист салата перед ним.

— Ага, — Головин кивает с таким энтузиазмом, что становится похож на китайского болванчика. — Все-таки с Тёмой тебе повезло.

Игорь с остервенением принимается накладывать в свою тарелку _что-то._ У Игоря при этом нервно дергается глаз.

— Не то слово, — вторит Головину Кутепов, — кто бы меня на руках так носил.

Про себя Акинфеев уже трижды четвертовал их всех: и Головина, и Кутепова, и Дзюбу. Особенно Дзюбу, потому что это он во всем виноват! Из-за него Игорь теперь страдает!

— Кто бы на меня _смотрел_ так, — Сашу уже несет — это видно; Акинфеев даже сжимается внутренне, уже предчувствуя — то, что Головин сейчас скажет, ему не понравится. Полузащитник выдерживает торжественную паузу и, наконец, выдает:

— Влюбленным, полным обожания взглядом.

Звук бьющегося стекла выводит Игоря из транса. Он моргает заторможенно — _раз, два, три_ , — смотрит на собственную тарелку, усиленно обдумывая услышанное.

Какого…

Акинфеев поднимает взгляд, встречаясь глазами с глазами Артёма. Выглядит Дзюба так, словно его пыльным мешком из-за угла огрели, и смотрит на Игоря как-то затравленно, испуганно — так, словно ждет от него чего-то. Правда, Игорь не понимает, чего именно.

Игорь, откровенно говоря, вообще нихера не понимает.

Молчание явно затягивается, повисшее напряжение, вязкое, неприятное, кажется, можно даже пощупать. Игорь мнется неловко, но потом все-таки берет себя в руки: прочищает горло и в своей обычной невозмутимой манере говорит:

— Не улавливаю.

Все трое смотрят на Акинфеева так, словно у него внезапно отросла вторая голова. И он думает, что будь это так, было бы куда проще. Игорь разворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов и на негнущихся ногах шагает по направлению к ближайшему свободному столу; ощущает он себя при этом непроходимым идиотом, потому что он действительно _не улавливает._

Мрачно пережевывая кусок курицы, Игорь думает, что хуже быть, вероятно, уже просто не может. Но новый день, как это обычно бывает, преподносит новые сюрпризы.

Тренерский штаб на поле полным составом — отпаивает Станислава Саламовича корвалолом. Игорь уверен: будь у Черчесова на голове волос чуточку больше — он бы все их себе повырывал в истерике. Потому что все происходящее ни к чему другому не располагает. Потому что на поле полный…

Дзюба.

К Артёму не подступиться. Он словно стихия — дикая и необузданная. Вокруг него — мертвая зона радиусом метров в сто. Подходить ближе никто и не решается, словно привычное _«Дзюба»_ на футболке складывается в _«Не суйся, оно тебя сожрет»._ И, честно говоря, через пятнадцать минут после начала тренировки никто в этом уже не сомневается.

Сожрет и даже не подавится.

У Дзюбы глаза горят лихорадочным блеском, а щеки пылают от напряжения. Но останавливаться он даже и не думает — продолжает гонять товарищей по команде, двух _конкретных_ товарищей по команде, словно слово «усталость» отродясь не слышал.

Зато Головин и Кутепов готовы замертво на поле упасть от перенапряжения. Оба тяжело дышат и бегут из последних сил, подгоняемые лишь мыслью о том, что если остановятся — отхватят от Дзюбы так, что мало не покажется. Синяк на денисовой заднице — это еще цветочки; ягодки достанутся Илье с Сашей.

Пока Дзюба наводит страх на Головина с Кутеповым — и оставшуюся часть команды заодно, — Игорь знать не знает, куда себя деть. Владеющий мячом с самого начала их импровизированного матча Артём к его воротам так ни разу не приближается. В их сторону даже не смотрит.

В _его_ сторону не смотрит.

У Акинфеева проблем со смекалкой не было никогда — мальчик умный, догадливый, просто чудо, а не ребенок, — но сейчас Игорь, к своему стыду, все никак не может взять в толк, что же, блять, такое происходит. Казалось, вся команда в курсе происходящего, а он, как дурак последний, сложить два и два не может.

Хорош капитан, ничего не скажешь.

Когда Черчесов — вы только подумайте! — сжалившись над двумя незадачливыми подъебщиками, сворачивает эту публичную экзекуцию, Игорь, не долго думая, срывается с места и мчит за кинувшимся к раздевалкам Дзюбой.

— Артём, — зовет его Игорь. Ноль эмоций. — Дзюба, мать твою!

Загнать нападающего в угол, несмотря на все его героические попытки побега, удается на удивление легко. Артём, собственно говоря, сам себя туда загоняет: забегает в раздевалку, не успев подумать, а когда понимает, что прокололся, идти на попятную поздно — Акинфеев уж тут как тут.

— Ну и какого хера?

У Дзюбы такой вид, словно он бы лучше яду выпил, чем остался с Игорем в одном помещении хоть на минуту. И вратаря, настроение которого и так плавало в районе отметки «не ахти», это только больше злит.

_Ну правда, ну какого хера?_

— Слушай, Игорь, я спе…

— Нет, это ты слушай, — рычит Акинфеев, и Артём тут же послушно закрывает рот, буквально давясь словами. — Я заебался. Сначала эти трое шептались…

— Шептались? — переспрашивает Дзюба удивленно. Игорь тут же вспыхивает, как спичка.

— Да, _шептались_ , — рявкает он. — Шептались и раздражали меня. Я, честно, до последнего пытался найти этому объяснение, но хер ли там! А потом действующим лицом этой комедии внезапно стал ты, и все окончательно полетело к чертям.

Игорь дышит тяжело, как после ста двадцати минут на поле, и, кажется, вот-вот взорвется от переполняющих его эмоций. Или заедет кому-нибудь кулаком по роже — Артёму, например. Да! Замечательный, блять, вариант!

— Тихо, тихо, — нападающий, уловив настрой Акинфеева, подлетает к нему, принимаясь успокаивать заведенного и злого, как черт, капитана. — Только не нервничай, хорошо? Нервы беречь надо — ты сам говорил, помнишь?

— Побережешь их с вами, — фыркает Акинфеев. Он — целый комок нервов. У них скоро четвертьфинал, хорваты… понятное дело, он нервничает! _И так нервничает_ , а собственные товарищи по команде подливают масло в огонь. О каком «побереги нервы» может идти речь?

— Слушай, Игорь, — Дзюба мнется неловко, прежде чем решается заговорить, — ты забей… и на них, и на меня. Они придуриваются, специально подначивают, а я, как дурак, ведусь. Реагирую. Все путем, честно.

— Нихера не путем, — отзывается Игорь мрачно. — Дело ведь не только в Саше с Ильей. И не в Денисе. _В тебе_ , Тём, в тебе дело.

— Во мне? — Артём вмиг бледнеет, и Игорь поневоле задается вопросом, что такого нападающий успел себе понадумать. — А я-то что?

— А то, что, как бы по-детски ни вели себя эти трое, они правы, — говорит Игорь с расстановкой, словно объясняет что-то маленькому ребенку, — ты сам ведешь себя странно. Ни за что не поверю, что какой-то тупой подкол может вывести легкого в общении Артёма Дзюбу из себя. Да ты же сам такой: любого застебешь, если захочешь.

По ходу его пламенной речи Дзюба расслабляется — Акинфеев не может этого не заметить. Артём кивает покаянно, признавая правоту капитана, и выдыхает облегченно. Это Игорь тоже замечает. Не может не замечать.

Значит, есть еще что-то, да? Что-то, что Головин с Кутеповым так настойчиво пытались до него донести вчера?

— И со мной у тебя какие-то непонятные проблемы, — бормочет Игорь задумчиво.

— С тобой?

— Ага, — Акинфеев думает, усиленно думает, анализируя то, что на протяжении всего вчерашнего дня парочка напевала ему на ухо. — Это ведь очевидно, да? Смотришь на меня таким взглядом…

— Каким? — спрашивает Артём резко. Игорь замирает.

— Взглядом, полным… обожания.

Вот тут-то до Акинфеева доходит. Он растерянно моргает, ругая себя за собственную непроходимую _глупость._ Ведь все действительно очевидно — с самого начала было очевидно. Как можно было этого не замечать, а, Игорек?

— Артём, ты что…

Ладно этот дзюбинский _порыв_ после победы в матче с Испанией — можно на всплеск эмоций списать. В конце концов, Дзюба — это Дзюба. Просто эмоция во плоти. Подхватил на руки и закружил — ну и чего особенного? Вот только взгляды, которыми он одаривал — _одаривает_ — Акинфеева… На друзей так не смотрят. На товарищей по команде — тем более.

— Тём, ты что, в меня… _влюблен?_

Щеки у Артёма красные, как маков цвет. На Акинфеева он не смотрит — отчаянно отводит взгляд, словно надеется, что если на Игоря не смотреть, то проблема решится сама собой.

— Тём?

Тут Дзюба все-таки поднимает на вратаря глаза. Смотрит на Игоря долго, не отрываясь — даже не моргая, — а потом резко подается вперед и… целует его.

 _«Ну что, тормоз,_ уловил _?»._

Поцелуем это назвать сложно — так, легкий чмок. Артём касается сухими губами губ остолбеневшего Игоря — _секунда, две, три_ — и почти тут же отстраняется.

Его красные щеки, наверное, видно на въезде в Новогорск.

— Не улавливаю, — несмотря на очевидное смущение, одолевающее его, говорит Дзюба невозмутимо. Насвистывая что-то себе под нос, нападающий выходит из раздевалки.

Игорь тяжело сглатывает.

_«Уловил»._


End file.
